narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Entenkagakure World Summit
Part of the Fanon War, to be editted by Entenkagakure Citizen's--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 03:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Kurokami stood in the center of Core HQ, "I'm sure most of you have heard about the evens at the Adamant Field". She picks ups a crystal "for those who hasn't", she focuses her on the crystal and activates her Omoikane. The crystal shines and plays the events of the Adamant Field, which she learned from a surviving ninja. "Drat, I would I killed them, if it weren't for Boss" said Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku, as he looked at Kingyūkyū. "Hmm, that's not funny of them to attack, when I am on leave" said Shojokyū Gesshoku as she looked at the Crystal. "So wat we gonna do to those Konoha Bastard's !" said Kingyūkyū looking at Kurokami. "I say we call up Ginga, I know a few guys there dislike Konoha." said Nichihi though it was more based on her missing her old home. "Either way they gotta pay." "So you say, we Declare War ?" smirked Kingyūkyū, as he clenched his fist. "Yes, anyone object?" asked Nichihi as she seemed ready to go and contact Gingagakure."She is so quicked out, If we are going to war, we need to discuss Resource's and strategy !" smirked Kingyūkyū, for the first time using his Brain's rather than Physical prowess. Kurokami looked around "before we go to war, we first need to gather all of our forces" she puts down the crystal. "After which, I'm sure they will not come alone. So it would be wise to contact our allies." She picks out a scroll and passes it to Nichihi and Kingyūkyū "when the meeting is over I would like to meet you two in the elders room." "You know, what My Father taught me ?" said Kingyūkyū as he took the scroll's, wondering wgat would it be, he then looked at the other Elder's, continuing, " You should let an Ant kill the Ant." "Not sure what that means but I'll get Ginga!" happily said Nichihi as she left the room to go retrieve a crow Yoshitsune Uchiha had let in the village. Quickly the girl jot down the message and strapped it to the crowd leg before sending it off. "That crow is moving pretty fast." said Nichihi, not knowibg Yoshitsune left one of his fastest crows with her. "I will have the Army Ready You two, think of an Ideal attack Plan !" said Kingyūkyū has he prepared to exit the Core HQ. An Unexpected Deal Kingyūkyū rushed to a dark room with the HQ and called upon 3 young men, "So men, the day had arrived ! You shall be joining the War against Konohagakure" said Kingyūkyū looking at the 3 men. Daigaru Meitochi stepped forward and smirked at his new client, crossing his arms, "War with Konoha," he said, "Ever since I lost the war with them years before, I've been aching to crush those overconfident warts. You can rely on my and Otoshi's cooperation in this war." Otoshi Nagare smiled as well and reached out his hand for a handshake, "Yes," he said, "We'll more than be happy to assist you in destroying these people, as long as we get to skewer some of the best ourselves." Ezemaru Kimza stood away as Daigaru and Otoshi voiced their agreement. He had heard about these two all to well, and their plans. He was originally going to be left out of the war and train to increase his abilities. If he did that though, Daigaru and Otoshi would be after his Guardian Beast Bukarok. Knowing what he had to do, the Kimza Avenger looked up and gave an emotionless nod. "Count me in as well," he said, "That war-ready village must be taught the error of their ways." "Good, From Now on I want you to be on guard until further Notice" smiled Kingyūkyū has he knew his force's would win it for him. Daigaru and Otoshi left out first to discuss plans about how to crush Konoha's defenses. Ezemaru stayed behind to watch them leave. He knew he had his work cut out for him. He had two of the world's most wanted and powerful shinobi as allies and enemies. He had to make sure that they neither got his Guardian Beast nor cause strife amongst the troops. Those two men were crafty, and he was bound by honor. "We'll see who'll decimate who," Ezemaru whispered. Gathering Information Kurokami walked into her office and looked out of the window over the village. Moments later Tei and Hideyoshi walks in. Kurokami walks over to her chair and sits down. "You called for user Kurokami sama" Hideyoshi spoke as he walked over to her desk and set down Tei followed behind him. "Yes, as you know from the meeting something very important was stolen form us." She hand the two a scroll "now it is important that we keep the content of the box a secret". Tei opens the scroll and reads it, she gets up "I will send my team to gain information". Kurokami smiled "you don't have to go to the extremes to find the information, just make user they don't find you." A grin formed on her face "for their sake, lets hope they don't notice us" she walks out of the room. "Well she can be a hand full" said kurokami as she turned to Hideyoshi "How far can the golems see?". Hideyoshi peers out the window his eyes begins to glow "they are able to see up to before the adament fields". "Okay, would you be able to create more on the further reaches of the land?" Hideyoshi nodded his head then stood up "I will start right away kurokami sama" he turns an walks away.